


The not only mental erection

by ClaireScott



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireScott/pseuds/ClaireScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait! I know that smile. I know it. Did you just…come? Had yourself an explosion-induced orgasm, McGarrett?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The not only mental erection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for word of the day: palpable
> 
> Thank you so much [ThatwasJustaDream](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/profile) for beta-reading! You're great!

With a real big bang the door to the old bunker explodes. Danny ducks behind a rock and sighs. 

“I just told you to open the door, I didn’t say disintegrate the maybe-in-there-evidence to dust. Next time, use a ‘size XS’ grenade, okay? Do me the favor, please.”

Danny looks over at Steve, who’s got a small, perfectly satisfied smile on his lips. 

“Wait! I know that smile. I know it. Did you just…come? Had yourself an explosion-induced orgasm, McGarrett?”

“No.” Steve grins, “But indeed I’ve got a kind of a non-palpable erection. A mental one, you know?”

Danny looks carefully around and reaches over to Steve’s lap. “Non-palpable? You’re joking. It’s definitely palpable. I can’t believe it. That’s totally sick. It reaches a new level of all the McGarrett sickness I’ve seen so far.”

“What’s the problem, Danno? Jealous?”

“No. Yesterday I sat naked in our goddamn bed waiting for you and you fell asleep immediately after laying your head on the pillow, leaving me totally frustrated. Today you play around with grenades and get horny in seconds. That’s the problem.”

“It’s not the grenade that made me horny. It’s you, grumbling and bitching about it like I knew you would. Just imagining it’s enough for me to get hard.” 

“Aha?”

“Yeah. Next time I fall asleep, just wake me up, shout a bit, use the words “fucking solo-attempts”, “rules”, “Why can’t you wait for the warrant, huh?” I promise I’ll make you come so hard you can’t even say the word “warrant” in the future without getting a boner, Danno…”

“Steve?”

“Mhm?”

“You just blew our evidence up…”

“Maybe I have. We don’t know, we’ll have to look…”

“Shhh…. Shut up. It’s my turn. You just blew our evidence up, so you can blow me. Now.”

Danny stands up, leans on the rock and unzips his pants. 

“Take me out and give me one of your gorgeous, fucking solo-attempts. Go on. You don’t have to wait for a warrant this time.”

“You’re missing a word, there, Danno…”

“It’s against my rules to say please, babe…”


End file.
